This invention relates generally to fiber optic distribution systems and more particularly to fiber optic bundle connectors for such systems.
A fiber optic distribution system can be used for interior lighting in automobiles. An automotive fiber optic interior lighting (FOIL) system generally comprises a light source and a fiber optic harness assembly that has a bundle of jacketed fiber optic cables for conveying light from the light source to courtesy lights, indicator lights and other lit devices at various locations in the automobile. Practical considerations require that the fiber optic harness assembly is made up of a number of fiber optic sub-harnesses that are connected together. This usually takes the form of a main fiber optic harness that is split into two branches that run down opposite sides of the automobile. These branches of the main fiber optic harness are then connected by fiber optic inline connectors to several fiber optic sub-harnesses that may be installed in doors, headliners, instrument panels or other parts of the automobile. In some instances a fiber optic sub-harness may be connected to another fiber-optic sub-harness. The fiber optic sub-harness may have one or several fiber optic cables that need to be connected to one or several fiber optic cables of the main fiber optic harness or another fiber optic sub-harness.
Thus there is a need for a fiber optic bundle connector for connecting the bundle of fiber optic cables of the main fiber optic harness to the light source.